thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars
Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars is the first and only upcoming Thomas & Friends/Star Wars TV Series crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Plot The main storyline of season one features the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Thomas, Sailor Moon, and a few of their friends leading an assault on the planet Muunilinst, home of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, benefactors of the Separatists wishing to break away from the Republic. Obi-Wan's apprentice, Anakin, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, the kids, and Professor Tinkerputt are personally appointed to lead the space forces by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine the secret alter ego of Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Meanwhile, Separatist leader Count Dooku, Diesel 10, and the villains take in the Force-sensitive Asajj Ventress as Dooku's Sith apprentice and send her to eliminate Anakin, Barney, and the others. Anakin diverts his attention in the middle of the space battle to pursue Ventress to Yavin 4, where he manages to defeat her in a lightsaber duel by drawing on his anger. Surrounding this storyline are various battles focusing on other Jedi and their wartime exploits: Master Mace Windu and the Outer Sailor Scouts face a droid army unarmed on Dantooine, Master Yoda, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Brian Griffin travel to the ice world Ilum to save two imperiled Jedi, the amphibious Kit Fisto and the Powerpuff Girls lead an aquatic regiment of clone troopers on the waterworld Mon Calamari, and a team of Jedi encounter the dreaded General Grievous. The third and final season picks up at the conclusion to the Hypori battle: Obi-Wan sends his team of ARC troopers to Hypori to rescue the Jedi from Grievous. The Republic is desperate, and after much consideration, the Jedi Council decides to promote Anakin to the rank of Jedi Knight. The series then jumps ahead to nearly the end of the war, when Anakin has become a more powerful Jedi. He aids Obi-Wan in capturing a fortress, saves Saesee Tiin in space battle, and rescues Jedi from crab droids. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and our heroes are assigned to search for Grievous on the planet Nelvaan, but instead end up liberating a group of Nelvaanians who had been enslaved and mutated by the Separatist Techno Union. While rescuing the Nelvaan warriors, Anakin sees a cryptic vision of his eventual transformation into Darth Vader. Meanwhile, Grievous, the Spiteful Brake Van, S.C. Ruffey, and the Horrid Lorries lead an assault on Coruscant and, despite the best efforts of Yoda, Windu, Shaak Ti, and others, kidnaps Palpatine, Luna, Artemis, and Diana (when they were ordered to come back to Coruscant) for his master, Dooku and Diesel 10. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and our heroes then set out to rescue the Chancellor and the cats over Coruscant, leading directly into the beginning of Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. List of episodes: Season 1: #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 #Chapter 7 #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 Season 2: #Chapter 11 #Chapter 12 #Chapter 13 #Chapter 14 #Chapter 15 #Chapter 16 #Chapter 17 #Chapter 18 #Chapter 19 #Chapter 20 Season 3: #Chapter 21 #Chapter 22 #Chapter 23 #Chapter 24 #Chapter 25 Trivia *Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this series. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George the Steamroller, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Brake Van, S.C. Ruffey, and The Horrid Lorries will work for Count Dooku in this series. *''Thomas & Friends: The Classic Series - Season 7'', The Powerpuff Girls - Season 4, and Star Wars: Clone Wars were all released in the year, 2003. *''Sailor Moon'', The Powerpuff Girls, and Star Wars: Clone Wars were all broadcasted on Cartoon Network. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:TV Series Category:Sequel crossovers Category:Action/Adventure TV Shows Category:Space Adventure TV Shows Category:Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars Category:Thomas' Adventures Series